El primer cumpleaños en Tokio
by VaneNane
Summary: Makoharu/ El inicio de un cumpleaños un poco distinto a lo usual, marca la diferencia para que una nueva clase de sentimiento en Haruka empiece a florecer.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a sus correspondientes creadores.**

 ***NOTA: Feliz cumpleaños a Haru! n_n**

El primer cumpleaños en Tokio

En un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad, mirando a todos los presentes sentados alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa, el ojiazul notaba como tres de sus compañeros universitarios ya se encontraban totalmente ebrios mientras los otros socializaban y hablaban con las demás chicas que habían participado en aquella reunión, entre ellas, incluidas otras compañeras suyas.

¿El motivo de la reunión? Celebrar su cumpleaños.

Su primer cumpleaños lejos de casa y con personas totalmente diferentes a las que veía todos los años, aún más extraño, el primer año que no celebraba su cumpleaños al lado de aquel castaño, su mejor amigo, que por motivos de la universidad había salido a una pequeña excursión a escuelas de Hokkaido.

-Tonto- susurraba recordando como aquel día se había levantado completamente abrumado por el montón de mensajes de felicitación por parte de sus amigos, que aunque no le molestaban, era muy tedioso el tener que aprender todas las funciones de un celular al que no le tenía cariño alguno, recordaba cómo había luchado con este recibiendo llamadas de todos sus amigos, una llamada muy larga de Nagisa, otra de Rei, de Rin desde Australia, una larga de su padres, inclusive una de Kisumi y otras más de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, ninguna de Makoto.

 _Está de viaje…_ se recordaba de nueva cuenta así mismo encontrando esta como la razón del porque no había podido llamarle una sola vez en aquel día tan comúnmente recordado más por Makoto que por el mismo.

Abriendo de sus ojos al sentir un pequeño codazo el azabache tomaba posición de su asiento notando como aquella reunión que había empezado con el canto de feliz cumpleaños y un pastel pequeño con betún color celeste, parecía terminar en lo más cercano a un Goukon. Suspirando, este tomaba de su té observando con un poco de gracia como uno de sus compañeros había terminado con las gafas de un compañero a su lado viéndose gracioso de alguna manera.

Mirando a aquel sujeto con lentes, el azabache repentinamente recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez que el castaño había ido por el a recogerle a la universidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ojiazul salía de la alberca con ayuda de una pequeña escalera a la orilla de esta, su traje de baño deportivo alusivo a los colores de la universidad resaltaban al ser colores marinos vivos.

Secando de su cabello al aire, este tomaba de una toalla blanca de unas bancas cercanas a la alberca pasándola a la altura de sus hombros.

Sorpresivamente tanteando de su cabello escuchaba como alguien saltaba a la alberca que en aquel momento era libre de uso. Sin prestarle mucha atención debido a su manera de ser, sus oídos empezaban a escuchar como algunas de sus compañeras empezaban a murmurar a lado suyo y a sus espaldas. Confundido, rápidamente secaba de su cabello volteando a ver quién o qué era el motivo de tanto alboroto por parte de la mayoría de sus compañeros de universidad.

Mirando alrededor, este podía observar como todo parecía completamente normal, inspeccionando los lugares, fijaba su atención a un punto en común donde la mayoría de sus compañeras centraba la mirada.

Con lentitud, como si el tiempo se detuviese, miraba como una figura más grande que la suya salía con ayuda de la escalera de la alberca que se encontraba del otro lado.

…

Con agua escurriendo de su cabello y cuerpo, Haruka observaba como Makoto salía del agua únicamente con su traje de baño antiguo. Entre cuchicheos y con la miraba aburrida el mayor observaba como el ojiverde al otro lado de la orilla de la inmensa alberca empezaba a menear de su cabello oliva un poco más largo en comparación a cuando apenas habían empezado a vivir en aquella ciudad. Al punto de la absurdez, el nadador de estilo libre observaba como el otro ponía su cabello de lado tomando de sus gafas que se encontraban encima de una silla poniéndoselas como casualmente ya solía usarlas. Repuesto del ajetreo el ojiesmeralda volteaba a mirarle inmediatamente después desde aquel lugar, con una sonrisa al que el pudiera describir como coqueta.

Con un rostro un poco desubicado, diferente al estoico que solía tener y como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, el ojiazul notaba como todas sus compañeras con el rostro embobado miraban pasar de su mejor amigo por el pasillo que daba hasta él. Como si se tratara de una celebridad en el camino podía ver de forma absurda como algunos de sus compañeros golpeaban torpemente de los postes alrededor de la alberca o algunos inclusive tiraban de sus bebidas mirando a aquel que se aproximaba a su sitio. Con un poco de sorpresa Haruka miraba como por unos segundos el castaño detenía su paso ayudando totalmente amable a una de sus compañeras que casi tiraba de su toalla a la alberca, con una pequeña y extraña molestia interna, miraba como la chica quedaba totalmente colorada del rostro con la apariencia de estar sacando humo de las orejas al momento que Makoto retomaba su camino hacia él.

En aquel punto, el ojiazul podía extrañamente afirmar como el castaño había crecido un poco más en cuánto altura, también podía admitir que a pesar de permanecer horas estudiando, su cuerpo había adquirido cierta musculatura robusta con la piel un poco más lechosa debido al poco contacto que tenía el ojiverde con el sol. Y por supuesto podía admitir, que a diferencia de antes, su mirada y sus rasgos faciales habían adquirido cierta sensualidad que parecía emitir feromonas al aire sin siquiera intentarlo.

Toda aquella apariencia en algún aspecto llegaba a molestarle inexplicablemente de una manera que no podía comprender.

…

-Lo siento- escuchaba la voz de Makoto sacándole de aquel escenario extraño. –Pensé que estarías en la piscina por eso quise sorprenderte dentro del agua- le soltaba con aquella voz alegre que le hacía olvidar instantáneamente todos sus problemas y en cierta parte empezaba a gustarle.

Inmediatamente después, con cierta sorpresa, el azabache observaba como el otro tocaba de una de sus mejillas sacándole totalmente de sintonía. Un quejido infantil y un chasquido era lo siguiente que salía de la boca del otro metiéndole más en confusión.

-Te dije que no estuvieras mucho en el agua, ¿Tienes fiebre?, terminando de entrenar tienes que secarte el cabello apropiadamente- decía Makoto como una madre tocando de su frente con sus manos cubriéndole inmediatamente con su propia toalla empezando a secar de sus cabellos.

Cayendo en la cuenta del escenario y los sucesos, el ojiazul rápidamente sacaba aquellas manos de su camino descubriendo rápidamente la razón de la preocupación de su amigo sintiendo los colores subir aún más a sus mejillas.

-Vámonos-soltaba un poco molesto observando con vergüenza como varios de sus compañeros le observaban como si hubiese algo gracioso en aquella escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soltando una pequeña sonrisa, podía recordar como dias después su casillero se había atiborrado con los números de sus compañeras y cartas dirigidas todas a Makoto.

Cartas, que simplemente y por alguna razón nunca habían llegado a su remitente debido a la molestia de todo el asunto.

Saliendo de aquel recuerdo, el azabache notaba como una de sus compañeras se paraba de su posición hasta su sitio sentándose en un cojín en conjunto al suyo. Mirándole con cierto desdén Haruka tomaba de su vaso sobre la pequeña mesa.

-¿E-Estas… triste?- le escuchaba decir a la chica quien arrastraba un poco las palabras probablemente por la borrachera que se cargaba. Un poco sorprendido internamente, este dejaba de la bebida sobre la mesa sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el pecho.

-No-soltaba mirando un poco curioso como su compañera le sonreía mirando inmediatamente después a uno de los chicos que hacían bromas del otro lado de la mesa.

-Ya veo-susurraba la chica con aspecto feliz y adormilado –Es que, aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente Haruka-kun pero, tienes el mismo aspecto que yo solía poner cuando Taiga tenía que dejar nuestro pueblo para poder venir a hacer sus exámenes hasta acá- soltaba mirando repentinamente con un aspecto risueño al chico que se posicionaba frente a ellos -¡Anímate Haruka-kun!- sentía como la mano de la chica le daba unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede ahí? ¿¡Me estas engañando Sakura!?- escuchaba repentinamente gritar al chico novio de la chica quien alegre llegaba hasta su posición tomando de su cabeza empezando a sobarle el cabello muy animado.

Entre risas, miraba como todos sus compañeros empezaban de nuevo a ambientar el lugar sacándole una pequeña sonrisa del rostro. Recordando de las palabras de la chica, el ojiazul volteaba de su perfil reflejándose en una de las mamparas polarizadas cercanas a la mesa donde se encontraban. Por algunos segundos el nadador empezaba a detallar de sus facciones en aquel reflejo oscuro no encontrando alguna de las características de las que su compañera había mencionado, con extrañez, empezaba a inspeccionar de nueva cuenta aquello por algunos segundos dejándolo de lado al no poder descifrarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka con dificultad rápidamente alzaba de su brazo tratando de ayudar a la chica a lado suyo que era cargada a la par por su novio. Un poco molesto por la pesada situación, este se soltaba de aquel brazo en cuanto ambos chicos estuvieron sanos y salvos dentro de su departamento.

-Gracias, aquí tienes para el taxi de regreso-escuchaba decir a su compañero quien le soltaba un poco de dinero y se despedía dificultosamente con su mano desocupada. En un susurro, podía apenas escuchar como su compañera se despedía por igual de él cerrando la puerta del departamento detrás de sí. Mirando como algunas estrellas apenas titilaban en aquel punto de la ciudad, optando por caminar el azabache retomaba el camino hacia el centro dirigiéndose hacia un punto cercano de su departamento.

Cercano a ello, Haruka recordaba vagamente como había sido difícil tanto para Makoto como para él, el tener que circular de las calles en la ciudad por un tiempo llegando a un punto donde ya casi ninguno se perdía de camino cada quien a su propio departamento. Deteniéndose en el cruce por el semáforo, podía recordar como la primera vez el castaño había tenido que dormir en su departamento debido a que las calles colindantes al de él le parecían ser peligrosas a cierta hora de la noche.

Soltando un suspiro, el ojiazul soltaba una pequeña risilla recordando como la verdadera razón de aquello había sido una tormenta que se había pronosticado para aquella noche. Pasando de la calle en cuanto el semáforo cambiaba empezaba a recordar cómo Makoto solía ser demasiado miedoso para ser una persona tan alta y robusta.

Entrando a un modo diferente Haruka salía completamente de aquella parte de la ciudad cambiando un poco de la dirección de su habitual recorrido para distraerse se aquel ambiente al cual no estaba acostumbrado, con pesadez, miraba como las luces de la ciudad iban apagándose poco a poco a excepción de aquellas que brillaban grandes como las pantallas de publicidad. Dándose cuenta rápidamente como su cumpleaños estaba a una hora de terminar en aquel día.

Con aquel conocimiento, Haruka seguía con su camino llegando a un punto de la ciudad conocido.

Absurdamente, su mirada se volvía pesada al caer en la cuenta de que un simple gato que se cruzaba en aquel momento en su camino le recordaba a aquel que se encontraba de viaje.

Volteando su mirada, caía en la cuenta que se encontraba mirando de la torre de Tokio desde un puente cercano a lo que era el edificio de los departamentos donde el vivía, un sitio muy alejado de la nueva dirección de donde vivía Makoto.

Sin preverlo, podía sentir como aquella sensación de vacío nuevamente llegaba a él probablemente por ser el primer cumpleaños donde no lo celebraba con sus amigos de Iwatobi, ni con Makoto.

Abriendo de sus ojos, Haruka podía caer en la cuenta de que llevaba todo el día pensando en Makoto. Dando percepción de aquello este soltaba un leve chasquido recargando de sus brazos en el viejo barandal blanco que se sostenía del pequeño puente.

 _Ya deja de pensar en eso..._ se decía mentalmente cerrando de sus ojos.

Toda aquella situación nueva para él era algo que probablemente debió de haberlo prevenido desde el día en que el otro había salido en aquella excursión. Internamente sabía que ambos completamente bajo del estrés de la nueva adaptación se habían olvidado de muchas cosas, olvidando inclusive de algunas celebraciones debido a su llegada ahí desde año nuevo.

Después de todo, se ponía a reflexionar que posiblemente su cumpleaños hubiese sido la última cosa en que pensar, así ya fuese casi medio año el cual llevaran viviendo ahí, luego de mudarse a un lugar realmente retirado de su ciudad de nacimiento.

Repentinamente el sonido de su celular, aquel que últimamente solía sacarle de sus pensamientos al empezar a sonar, timbraba fuertemente incitándole a tirar del aparato desde aquel puente.

Tomando con delicadeza del aparato del bolso de su chaqueta el azabache abría de este mirando como el nombre de la persona que había estado en su cabeza todo el día se mostraba en la pantalla del celular. Abriendo de sus ojos el ojiazul rápidamente contestaba de la llamada observando como sus manos temblaban y extrañamente su pulso se aceleraba.

-Hola...-sonaba su voz áspera.

-¡Hola Haru!- una risilla tranquila se dejaba escuchar -Y bien, ¿Cómo te la has pasado?-escuchaba la voz de Makoto del otro lado de la línea al parecer un poco animado.

-Bien, fueron muy amables- soltaba el ojiazul. Internamente, Haruka quería evadir aquellas partes donde sus compañeros se habían puesto tan mal al punto de tener que acompañarles a sus casas sin disfrutar un poco de las últimas horas de su cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- soltaba el ojiverde al otro lado de la línea mientras la respiración de Haruka se volvía un poco rasposa y el mismo caía en el conocimiento de ello -Aunque no te escuchas muy convencido, ¿No lo disfrutaste? ¿Algo paso?-

Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquel inconveniente al querer esconderle cosas a Makoto, nada se le escapaba.

A menudo, siempre se preguntaba cómo era que este había adquirido aquella habilidad de leerle tan bien al punto de siempre adivinar molestamente hasta sus movimientos físicos.

-Ya te dije que estuvo bien- soltaba un poco molesto -Cuando regreses… podemos celebrar solo nosotros dos- soltaba abruptamente abriendo de sus ojos sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras impulsivas.

-Di-Digo, nosotros dos ya que los demás no están en Tokio-soltaba escuchando como del otro lado Makoto parecía haber enmudecido.

Realmente tenía suficiente de aquel día.

Fuerte y sin aviso, el ojiazul escuchaba como aquella risa que en algún momento se había convertido dulce empezaba a sonar. Subiendo nuevamente los colores a sus mejillas, estoicamente miraba del celular con intenciones de colgar ante aquella respuesta, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le impedía hacer aquella acción dejando del aparato al lado de su oído escuchando de aquel sonido. Sintiendo un revoltijo súbito en su estómago Haruka empezaba a sentir como su boca formaba de una sonrisa al escuchar de aquella risilla.

-Yo también espero llegar lo más pronto para poder celebrarlo juntos-soltaba el ojiverde -Bueno, ya tengo que colgar Haru, duerme temprano- intentaba despedirse de él el castaño acortando sus palabras.

Sin poder decir algo más, los ánimos y el revoltijo estomacal del ojiazul bajaban manteniendo aquella seria expresión que le caracterizaba. Realmente no deseaba que aquella llamada acabara, pero, ¿Por qué no lo quería? Era la duda que empezaba crecer en él.

-Está bien- soltaba –Duerme bien e igual que regreses bien- terminaba, sin embargo, nuevamente aquella risilla aparecía del otro lado del celular haciéndole molestar un poco -¿Que sucede?-contestaba al teléfono.

-Haru… voltea hacia tu derecha-soltaba el ojiverde del otro lado de la línea colgando de la llamada.

Repentinamente, con un extraño nudo de emoción en el pecho, el azabache volteaba hacia aquella dirección notando como Makoto se mostraba en aquel sitio con el puño de su mano izquierda cerrado sosteniendo de una gran cantidad de globos de helio azules y blancos. Con sorpresa, notaba a la par como este sujetaba con la otra mano de un bolso de regalo color crema posiblemente con un pastel debido al sello que se marcaba en la bolsa.

Sintiendo una especie de nervios comprimidos en su cuerpo, y su voz totalmente enmudecida, el ojiazul se mantenía estático observando como la sonrisa del castaño se mostraba inmensa desde aquel sitio gritando con su mirada _Estoy aquí..._.

A tan solo pasos de avanzar de aquel sitio, aun confundido por la situación, Haruka rápidamente observaba como una chica de cabello oscuro que pasaba al lado suyo corría rápidamente en dirección al menor.

Confundido, el de ojos zafiros miraba como la chica llegaba en dirección de Makoto recibiéndole al instante con un abrazo enorme.

Sintiendo algo dentro de él romperse, Haruka miraba como Makoto tomaba rápidamente del rostro de la chica comenzando a repartir besos por su rostro.

Mirando de aquella escena el ojiazul podía sentir como todo aquel nerviosismo era remplazado por un dolor insoportable en su pecho, seguido de un enorme nudo en su garganta que poco a poco sentía como en segundos iba a empezar a quebrarse.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ella?..._ se preguntaba mirando como el ojiverde y la chica tomaban de sus manos empezando a alejarse de aquel sitio.

Completamente fuera de sitio, Haruka tomaba impulso de su voz para gritar, sin embargo, verle al castaño tan feliz en aquella escena con tal chica simplemente no era algo que pudiese interrumpir.

Apretando de sus labios este cerraba de su ojos sintiendo como aquel nudo en su garganta se rompía por completo…

…

Una explosión de fuegos artificiales se hacía vistosa en el cielo retumbando en los tímpanos del ojiazul.

Sintiendo sus mejillas frías, sus ojos azules se abrían cayendo en la cuenta de que había caído dormido en los barandales de aquel puente probablemente debido a la hora y a un poco al alcohol que se había casi obligado a consumir aquella noche.

Con un sentimiento de vacío dentro si, Haruka empezaba a contemplar de los repentinos fuegos artificiales que acontecían adornando de la Torre frente a él.

 _Haru, voltea hacia tu derecha..._ Recordaba súbitamente volteando todo su cuerpo hacia aquella dirección espabilando sus sentidos. Con decepción, encontrándose con la soledad de aquella calle y unos cuantos faros de luces, este bajaba de su rostro rápidamente cayendo en la cuenta de que todo había tratado de un simple sueño.

-Vaya sueño…- se decía así mismo sintiendo como aquel recuerdo le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho difícil de describir. Con un sabor agrio en la boca, dentro de él sabía que aquella escena hubiese sido imposible contando con el hecho de que Makoto aún tenía días de estadía por aquel sitio donde se encontraba.

Abrumado por el torbellino de sentimientos que le atraía aquella escena, el recuerdo de aquella pelea que había tenido con Makoto arriba del miralejos en su natal pueblo, caía de golpe en su mente. Todas aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca al no poder tomar una decisión con respecto al futuro, y como después había tenido que luchar con el sentimiento de culpa al siempre ser alguien tan cerrado con sus emociones.

Algunas veces, sencillamente no podía formularse el cómo una persona con las características del ojiverde había terminado siendo su mejor amigo y la persona que mejor le entendía.

Sin más, este golpeaba del barandal mirando como los fuegos artificiales cesaban cayendo en la cuenta de cómo nuevamente había terminado pensando en Makoto en aquel momento.

¿Por qué le había hecho sentir tan mal aquella escena que probablemente algún día tendría que hacerse realidad? Aquella pregunta se formulaba en su mente molestándole un poco que aquel hecho le hiciera sentir inestable. Dándose un golpe mental, de forma inmediata el ojiazul tomaba balance de su cuerpo mirando de la hora de su reloj empezando inmediatamente después a caminar en las calles iluminadas y solitarias de aquel lugar de la ciudad rumbo hacía su departamento.

11:40 pm.

…

Cansando de la travesía por una ciudad tan ruidosa y a la vez diferente para él, con cuidado se dedicaba a abrir del zanjón de la entrada del edificio hacia su departamento. A unos cuantos pasos cerca de la puerta de su actual hogar, Haruka tomaba de las llaves dentro de su mochila para abrir de la puerta.

Con un poco de dificultad, este tomaba del picaporte notando como la puerta de su departamento no tenía el seguro. Con mucha inseguridad en su mirada empezaba a pensar las posibilidades de la situación no encontrando nada bueno.

-Hay alguien adentro- susurraba abriendo lenta y precavidamente de la misma.

Ahora alerta y un poco más despierto, el nadador sentía un poco de adrenalina dentro de sí entrando a su casa con sigilo. Dejando de su mochila aun lado, observaba sorprendido algunas luces del lugar apagadas a excepción de la de su cuarto. Más atento a lo que observaba el mismo aceleraba de sus pasos notando como un movimiento brusco se hacía dentro de su habitación pasándose directamente hacía su baño.

 _¿Un ladrón?..._ se preguntaba tomando impulso de su propio cuerpo.

Dando un rápido vistazo sin mucho éxito, Haruka miraba como las luces de aquellos cuartos se apagaban incitándole que el intruso en cualquier momento saldría hacia la estancia.

Sin más, el ojiazul cerraba de sus ojos tomando la mejor posición defensiva que conocía a un lado de aquellas puertas, respirando aceleradamente, tomaba impulso de su cuerpo abriendo de la cortina que separaba aquellas habitaciones.

-¡Ha!…- Encontrándose con una figura más grande que la suya e ignorando la voz del sujeto, este daba de una fuerte patada al intruso tirándolo dentro de su tina siempre llena de agua prendiendo inmediatamente con habilidad de la luz de la habitación del baño.

Ampliando la pupila de sus ojos, el ojiazul notaba como el ladrón, o más bien Makoto, se encontraba sentado adentro de la tina de su baño con ambos de sus brazos sujetados a las orillas.

Sintiendo su ser dar un brinco, levemente boquiabierto el ojiazul notaba como este tenía sobre el un pastel de cobertura blanca que el ojiazul podía reconocer como de las pocas que podía tolerar en pasteles embarrado en toda su cara y parte del cabello, notando al mismo tiempo, una cantidad de globos azules en forma de peces regados por el techo del baño.

Mirando de aquella escena, y antes de poder soltar cualquier otro sonido, el ojiverde sorprendido notaba como Haruka empezaba a reír fuertemente con una risa que difícilmente solía salir de él que no fuese a base de cosquillas.

-Esto, no es lo que esperaba pero, antes de que termine… Feliz Cumpleaños Haru- soltaba el ojiverde con una sonrisa bajando de esta al notar como la risa del ojiazul empezaba a menguar.

Cubriendo de su rostro y sintiendo los colores subir a sus mejillas, el ojiazul empezaba a sentir como lagrimas delgadas comenzaban a descender de su rostro. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño Haruka alzaba la mirada descubriendo su rostro observando de aquel sentado aun dentro de la tina que le miraba con preocupación.

 _Gracias..._ se decía internamente el azabache sonriendo levemente mirando como dos de sus cosas favoritas se habían juntado sin querer en aquel rincón de su departamento.

Adivinando como sus pensamientos eran leídos al mirar la sonrisa del ojiverde segundos después asentarse en su rostro, el mayor empezaba a desvestirse a la vista de un Makoto que empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Feliz Cumpleaños para mí- susurraba cerrando sin más de la puerta del baño.

FIN


End file.
